


Cold Hands Warm Heart

by Denois



Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompt Fills [18]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi, Prompt Fill, Worry, cold related possible injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: Oh, my God, I thought you were going to die. Please don’t ever scare me like that again.Prompt Fill
Relationships: Chris "Chowder" Chow/Caitlin Farmer/Derek "Nursey" Nurse/Will "Dex" Poindexter
Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompt Fills [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693858
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Cold Hands Warm Heart

**Author's Note:**

> [sailorsav asked:](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorsav)
> 
> Number 8 for my polyfarms heart if you'd like

“Get Cait.” Dex nudged Farmer into Chowder and Nursey’s waiting arms and sat heavily on the couch next to their impromptu pallet by the radiator. “Check her. It’s too cold out there.”

He worked his jaw, trying to get feeling in his cheeks and grappled with the laces on his boots.

“I’m sorry, Cait. I should have gone over to get you earlier. Are you ok? Can you feel your fingers and toes?” Talking was helping, kept him moving. He was vaguely aware of Chowder and Nursey fussing over Farmer nearby. He just couldn’t seem to make his fingers do what he told them to. He furrowed his brow and focused on grasping the lace of his boot.

“Get off me, guys. I’m fine. Help Dex.”

“Cait? Why do you have two pairs of gloves on?”

“That’s what I’m trying to tell you. This idiot gave me half his cold weather gear.”

Warm hands took Dex’s and he looked up. “She was freezing. It’s too cold out there for her.”

Still, he didn’t resist as he was helped out of his outer clothes and bundled into the pile of blankets on their pallet. Long minutes of reassuring himself that Farmer was ok, and allowing the others to check him, to rub feeling back into his wind seared skin, slowly gave way to hours of cuddles.

Dex pressed a kiss against Cait’s hair and she nuzzled into his shoulder. “Don’t scare me like that. Please.”

“You’re the idiot that nearly froze.” Her words were sleep heavy and slow.

The feeling returning to his toes was still painful, but he had his boyfriends and his girlfriend all safe. He had all he’d ever wanted. He smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Let it be known, Dex is concerned because Farmer is from California. He’d have the same concern for Chowder. And probably the same concern for Nursey because Nursey is Nursey and New Yorkers can’t be counted on to be sensible like he definitely is in this story. shh. He’s from Maine, he’s tough. That’s his story and he’s sticking to it.


End file.
